A Wolves and A Warriors
by SheldonHusky
Summary: "hyeong sudah bangun?"/ "aku temukan hyeong di hutan dan tampaknya hyeong terjatuh dari tebing. Saat aku membawa hyeong kemari aku menemukan beberapa bulu serigala di jaket hyeong. Makanya aku berkata seperti itu, lagi pula warna mata hyeong berbeda"/ boyxboy! EXOxBAP! Yaoi story. Zelhan couple, Zelo-Luhan couple
1. The Kind boy

**Cast**

**EXO Members, BAP Members  
**

**Genre: **

**Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance (?), etc.**

**Rate: **

**T (maybe)**

**#**

**Sheldon Peter Lankton Presents**

**Please review after reading this story… ^^**

**#**

**#**

# Di sebuah hutan di daerah Seoul#

_Buukk..bukk..sraaakk..buukkk_

"Luhan! Tunggu! Jangan lari!" teriak seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde mengejar seekor serigala besar bewarna abu-abu.

"pergilah!"

#

Luhan pov

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari namja tinggi yang mengejarku. Aku memang seorang manusia serigala, begitu juga dengan namja yang mengejarku, Oh Sehun. Aku menghindar darinya karena aku sangat kesal padanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap aku berteman pada manusia maka dengan cepat dia membunuh orang itu, dengan alasan Kris yang menyuruhnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Kris tidak tau apa-apa tentang kedekatanku dengan manusia. Hanya saja dia menjaga saudara-saudaranya dari pemburu serigala, Matoki warrior yang belum di ketahui keberadaannya.

"Lu! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan!" teriak Sehun sambil terus mengejarku

"tidak ada yang ingin aku dengar dari kau…huwaaa!" aku langsung terjatuh dari gunung, jatuh ke jurang lebih tepatnya.

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun

#

#Keesokan harinya#

Aku terbangun dari tidurku lebih tepatnya pingsan. Namun sebuah pemandangan asing aku alami. Aku berada di sebuah kamar yang memang sangat nyaman, tidak gelap, suram, dan terlihat mengerikan malah terlihat sangat terang, bersih, penuh kedamaian. Aku yakin aku bukan berada di rumahku.

Aku hendak turun dari ranjang tempat aku tidur. Namun aku masih merasakan sakit di pinggangku, anehnya aku shirtless dan terdapat perban di daerah perutku

"sakit sekali" keluhku

"_hyeong sudah bangun?"_

Terdengar suara orang dari arah pintu kamar. Aku pun melihat seseorang itu. ternyata seorang namja tinggi, berambut pirang berjambul, membawa nampan berisi roti dan susu.

"i…iya…aku sudah bangun" jawabku. Dia langsung berjalan mendekatiku duduk di tepi kasur, aku sedikit mundur menjauh. dia memberikan nampan yang ia bawa padaku

"makanlah _hyeong_, maaf aku tidak punya persediaan daging, jadi aku hanya membuat roti isi selai kacang" kata namja itu

"kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? apa karena…" batinku. "bolehkah aku meminjam kaca?" tanyaku

"_hyeong_ mau berkaca? Kenapa? apa karena heran aku tau _hyeong_ bukan manusia biasa?" tanyanya

Aku langsung panic, aku takut kalau dia adalah Matoki, karena Matoki bisa mengetahui bahwa Exo adalah serigala tanpa bertatap mata.

"aku temukan _hyeong_ di hutan dan tampaknya _hyeong_ terjatuh dari tebing. Saat aku membawa _hyeong _kemari aku menemukan beberapa bulu serigala di jaket _hyeong_. Makanya aku berkata seperti itu, lagi pula warna mata _hyeong_ berbeda" kata namja itu

"kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu dengan bukti sedikit itu?" tanyaku

"karena aku suka membaca semua hal tentang makhluk mitologi, werewolf, vampire, gumiho, phoenix, dragon, dan lain-lain"

"siapa namamu?" tanyaku. "panggil saja aku Zelo. Bagaimana dengan _hyeong_?". "aku…Luhan"

"nama yang bagus" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat senyumannya membuatku nyaman, padahal baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"kau tinggal dengan siapa, Zelo?" dia langsung menunduk setelah aku bertanya. "aku tinggal sendirian, ayahku sudah lama meninggal bersama kakakku karena diterkam seekor serigala tak jauh dari tempat aku menemukan _hyeong_. Ibuku pindah ke Amerika dan tinggal dengan kekasih barunya. Tapi dia selalu memberikan uang bulanan untukku. Walaupun rumah sebesar ini sudah aku miliki" jawab Zelo

"kau…sekolah?". "aku sudah kuliah, tapi umurku masih 17 tahun. Aku melompat kelas karena prestasiku" jawabnya

"baguslah… tapi aku harus pergi"

"tolong Luhan _hyeong_ tinggal di sini. aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini. _hyeong_ mengingatkanku pada kakakku" kata Zelo sambil menunduk

Aku sedih saat dia berkata seperti itu. Aku tau apa yang ia inginkan. Seorang kakak untuk menjaganya.

"baiklah, karena kau sudah menolongku, aku akan tinggal di sini, menemanimu. Anggap saja aku ini _hyeong_mu sendiri" mendengar perkataanku dia langsung tersenyum dan menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

"_hyeong _serius? Terima kasih _hyeong_!" serunya sambil berdiri lalu melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil.

"ohh iya, kalau kau tinggal di sini sendiri, apa kau tidak merasa bosan?" Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya."aku ikut komunitas freestyle dance, yang biasa beraktifitas di pinggir jalan. Yaa tujuannya untuk amal sih" jawabnya.

Aku salut dengannya, anak semuda dia memiliki jiwa sosial yang sangat besar. Pikirannya lebih dewasa dari yang aku kira.

#

#

Author pov

#Di kediaman kelompok Exo#

Semua tampak bingung dan panic setelah Sehun mengatakan Luhan menghilang. Dan semua orang di sana menyalahkan Sehun atas kejadian hilangnya Luhan.

"kau harus tanggung jawab, Hun!" seru Baekhyun

"bahaya kalau sampai Luhan di temukan Matoki!" seru Kyungsoo

"apa hanya aku sendiri yang harus mencari Xiaolu?" tanya Sehun

"bodoh! Itu adalah hukuman untukmu karena membuat Luhan lari dari sini" kata Chanyeol

"dasar serigala macam apa kau, berpikir sependek itu" sindir Tao

"heh! Aku tidak sepolos kau ya… aku lebih berjiwa dewasa di banding kau!" seru Sehun

"sudah cukup! Hun! Jangan bentak Tao seperti itu" seru Kris. Sehun hanya nyengir kesal lalu pergi

"semoga Luhan tidak di temukan oleh Matoki" kata Chanyeol

"Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin. tolong kau cari keberadaan Luhan. Aku yakin dia berada di kota Seoul" kata Kris

"baiklah" jawab keempat namja tersebut.

#

#

#Di rumah Zelo#

"_hyeong_, aku pergi kuliah dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik" kata Zelo

"tenang, aku akan jaga diri baik-baik" jawab Luhan

"aku akan pulang cepat, _hyeong_!" seru Zelo langsung keluar dari rumah dan pergi dengan motor sport hitam miliknya.

#

Luhan pov

Setelah aku memastikan Zelo telah pergi, aku melihat ke sekeliling ruang keluarga di rumah Zelo. Rumah seluas, sebesar, dan semewah ini hanya ditempati seorang anak remaja saja? Aku melihat foto keluarga yang terpajang, foto Zelo dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya… Joong ki?

"jadi Jungki hyeong adalah kakaknya. Pantas saja saat melihat Zelo aku teringat pada Jungki. Andai saja aku tidak berteman dekat dengan Jungki. Mungkin Sehun tidak membunuhnya dan ayahnya, lalu membuat Zelo kesepian" pikirku

_#_

_#_

_Flashback_

"_Lu.. tolong kau gantikan aku menjaga adikku ya" kata Jungki_

"_hyeong! Bertahanlah, kau harus kuat, kau manusia serigala yang paling kuat hyeong" _

_Jungki menggelengkan kepalanya_

"_aku sudah pernah menggunakan sebagian kekuatanku untuk menyelamatkan adikku dari Chanyeol. Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi"_

"_apa aku bisa menjaganya?"_

"_tentu saja, aku yakin kau bisa, dan mungkin dia bisa melepaskanmu dari Sehun"_

_Flashback End_

#

#

Masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, Zelo bukanlah Jungki, Zelo adalah manusia remaja bertampang polos dan baik, tidak mungkin aku tinggalkan dia sendirian. Sementara ini aku akan tinggal di sini, semoga saudara-saudaraku dan couple mereka tidak menemukanku maupun Zelo.

Aku melihat jam dinding di atas perapian. Pukul 11.00, waktunya aku masak untuk makan siang. Aku bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak

#

#Di Seoul International University#

"Zelo, ayo kita ke rumah Yongguk" ajak Himchan

"maaf _hyeong_, tapi aku harus bergegas pulang" jawab Zelo

"untuk apa? kau kan tinggal sendirian" kata Daehyun

"iya, tapi aku hari ini sangat lelah, kemarin aku terlalu banyak kegiatan di komunitas" jawab Zelo

"kau sih, ikut komunitas amal. Kenapa tidak club di sini saja? Kan ada aku" kata Jongup

"tidak, karena aku lebih suka dengan mereka. Sampai jumpa _hyeong_" pamit Zelo langsung pergi.

#

Di perjalanan pulang, Zelo sepertinya sedang memikirkan keadaan Luhan di rumah. Hingga ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menyebrang. Zelo langsung mengerem dadakan motornya hingga motornya jumping belakang. Sedangkan orang yang menyebrang tadi hanya berdiri diam di depan Zelo.

"_hyeong _tidak papa?" tanya Zelo langsung turun dari motornya dan menolong namja yang menyebrang tadi, untung saja jalan rumah Zelo sepi. Karena memang rumah Zelo sedikit terasing dekat dengan hutan terlarang tempat beberapa makhluk mistis tinggal.

"aku tidak papa. Mianhae, mengagetkanmu" kata namja itu.

"harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena hampir menabrak _hyeong_. _Hyeong _yakin tidak papa?" tanya Zelo."tidak, tidak papa" jawab namja itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu _hyeong_, oh iya aku Zelo. Rumahku ada di dekat pintu masuk hutan terlarang, kapan-kapan mampir ya _hyeong_. Oh iya nama _hyeong _siapa?" tanya Zelo

"Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo" jawab namja itu. "baiklah Kyungsoo _hyeong,_ aku permisi dulu. Hati-hati di jalan ya" kata Zelo langsung menaiki motornya

"kau juga Zelo" kata Kyungsoo. Zelo langsung pergi, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil tersenyum melihat Zelo yang tengah pergi meninggalkannya, kemudian pergi menghilang begitu saja.

#

Setibanya di rumah, Zelo langsung masuk ke dalam. "aku pulang!"seru Zelo.

Suasana hening saat itu. Zelo langsung mencari Luhan di mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar kakaknya kamar mandi, tapi nihil. Luhan tidak ada di sana.

"_hyeong_! _Hyeong _dimana?" tanya Zelo dengan perasaan khawatir.

_Brrukkk…_

Zelo langsung berlari ke arah ruang makan, dan ternyata…Luhan ada di sana sedang tertidur. Dan suara itu adalah kotak tisu yang tak sengaja tersampar oleh tangan Luhan.

"_hyeong_….bangun…kalau mau tidur di kamar saja" kata Zelo sambil mengelus kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan menggeliat dan terbangun.

"unnn? Ohh…kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan yang terbangun dan reflek mengucek kedua matanya.

"_hyeong _kalau mengantuk tidur di kamar saja" kata Zelo. "tidak, aku hanya kelelahan karena memasak untuk makan siang kita berdua" kata Luhan.

"seharusnya hyeong istirahat, karena hyeong belum sembuh benar" kata Zelo.

"tapi aku kan werewolf, Zelo. Aku cepat sembuh" sangkal Luhan

_Buukk…._

"Zelo! Sakit!" seru Luhan setelah punggung bawahnya mendapat tapak Buddha dari Zelo.

"nah hyeong bohong. Hyeong belum sembuh" kata Zelo

#

Luhan pov

Itu adalah hal yang sedikit membuatku malu tapi menyenangkan, aku ketiduran di meja makan, dan Zelo membangunkanku. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang selalu membangunkanku dengan kasar, Zelo mengelus rambutku dan berkata dengan lembut, tak jauh beda dengan Jungki.

Akhirnya dia duduk di hadapanku. Mengambil sayuran dan sedikit ragu dengan daging di piring

"ini daging apa hyeong?" tanyanya

"rusa…" jawabku

"hyeong berburu yah? Kan hyeong belum sembuh, pantas saja hyeong ketiduran tadi" ucapnya. Aku langsung diam karena dia memang sangat khawatir denganku.

"lain kali jangan seperti itu ya hyeong!" serunya lalu mengambil beberapa daging rusa. Sedangkan aku masih diam mematung.

"ayo hyeong makan, aku sedikit canggung kalau hyeong tidak makan bersamaku" katanya. Aku langsung mengambil beberapa daging dan satu sayur, sepotong wortel saja lalu memakannya bersama nasi hangat yang mulai dingin.

"masakan hyeong enak. Hyeong belajar masak dari mana?" tanya Zelo

"couple saudaraku, Kyungsoo" jawabku sontak membuatnya tersedak. "kau tidak papa?" Zelo langsung meminum segelas air putih yang ada di dekatnya lalu mengatur nafas.

"Do Kyungsoo kah?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk tapi aku juga bingung kenapa dia tau.

"tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat perjalanan pulang, aku hampir menabraknya. Untung saja tidak menabrak sama sekali. Dia tampak baik dan ramah" kata Zelo

"ohhh.." gumamku. Aku berpikir Zelo hanya menilai dari luar saja. Padahal kenyataannya Kyungsoo itu termasuk orang yang brutal, kalau saja dia tau Zelo menyembunyikanku di sini, bisa-bisa Zelo di bunuhnya.

"iyaa….begitulah. ohh iya apa benar Song Joong Ki itu kakakmu?" tanyaku. Zelo langsung mengangguk lalu bercerita kalau Jungki bukanlah kakak kandungnya, Zelo adalah anak tunggal, sedangkan Jungki adalah manusia serigala yang di temukan ayahnya saat Jungki terjebak di jebakan babi hutan saat berusia sama dengannya. Tapi Zelo sangat menyayangi sang kakak, walau terkadang Jungki bisa melukainya di saat jiwa serigalanya muncul.

Kenapa Zelo tampak tidak takut pada manusia serigala? Karena ayahnya memiliki pekerjaan sampingan menjadi petugas penyelamat hutan terlarang, bersama Jungki dan tetangganya, Yoon Shi Yoon sebelum mereka bertiga tewas. Dan Zelo harus melakukan tugas itu juga sebagai penerus ayahnya.

"apa kau bisa menjadi forest rescue?" tanyaku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan di kota di banding di sini. tapi setiap malam bulan purnama aku menyempatkan diri ke hutan" jawabnya

"kau tau Matoki Warrior?" tanyaku. Zelo langsung menatapku, tatapan yang mengatakan 'kenapa menanyakan itu?'.

"apakah kau tau?" Zelo mengangguk setelah aku bertanya lagi. "komunitas pemburu werewolf kan? Aku tau itu hyeong. Orang misterius berjubah hitam dengan menggunakan topeng kelinci bermasker, dan membawa senjata" jawabnya.

"apakah mereka masih ada?". "tidak tau, mereka sudah lama bersembunyi. Memang ada apa?" tanya Zelo.

"kau harus berhati-hati, mereka berbahaya. Apalagi kau hanya sendirian" kata Luhan.

"aku tidak sendirian….selama hyeong ada di sini" kata Zelo. Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat mendengar perkataan Zelo. Sebesar itu kah keinginannya agar aku tinggal bersama dia?

"hyeong, tinggal denganku selamanya ya? Aku mohon" kata Zelo. Aku diam seribu bahasa. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. aku takut kalau aku tinggal dengan Zelo selamanya bahkan sampai mencintainya. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada Zelo? Di sisi lain aku harus menepati janjiku pada kakaknya.

Selamanya? Apa yang Zelo maksud dengan kata 'selamanya'? apa mungkin….

"hey! Hyeong jangan diam saja" kata Zelo. "ehh? i..iya akan kuusahakan" jawabku terpaksa.

"emm..aku sudah kenyang, hyeong sudah selesai makan?" aku mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengambil mangkuk di depanku dan peralatan makan lainnya lalu ke dapur untuk mencuci semuanya. Tapi sebelumnya ia memasukkan sayuran dan segala macam ke kulkas dari paper bag yang ia bawa.

Aku melihat Zelo tepatnya punggung Zelo saat dia sibuk mencuci piring. Aku merasa dialah orang yang harusnya jadi first loveku bukan Sehun. Anak remaja berusia 17 tahun yang sangat ramah, baik, mandiri, dan berjiwa sosial yang besar. Melihat punggungnya saja aku merasa ingin memeluknya. Tapi terlalu frontal, baru hari ini bertemu, tidak mungkin langsung begitu.

Aku pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton acara televisi yang sepertinya tak asing. Headline news….

_Ditemukan sebuah mayat seorang namja tidak wajar pagi tadi di dekat peternakan kuda. Mayat tersebut memiliki mata merah dan memiliki kuku yang panjang. Di duga dia tewas setelah mengalami dehidrasi akut dan telah tewas 2 jam sebelum di temukan, tidak jelas penyebab korban mengalami dehidrasi, namun pihak kepolisian menemukan sebuah peluru bius di leher korban. Untuk itu kepolisian masih menyelidiki kasus ini. Sekian terima kasih_

"Matoki…" gumamku.

"ada apa hyeong?" tanya Zelo

"tidak papa, aku hanya melihat berita saja, heran kenapa ada yang membunuh orang di dekat kandang kuda" jawabku. "kandang kuda? Peternakan kuda milik tuan Park?" tanya Zelo.

"entahlah, aku tidak tau. Kemarilah, ada film bagus" aku mengayunkan tanganku dengan maksud mengajak Zelo menonton bersama. Ia pun mendekatiku lalu duduk di sebelahku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Membuat jantungku berdetak cepat

#

#

Author pov

#Di suatu tempat di daerah Seoul#

11 orang misterius dengan jubah hitam dan topeng kelinci tengah berkumpul dan salah satu dari mereka duduk di sebuah singgahsana.

"namja itu bukanlah Exo. Dia hanya penghuni lain. Dia Gumiho bukan werewolf" kata namja yang duduk di singgahsana.

"keberadaan Exo sulit di cari, dan hutan terlarang itu terlalu luas" kata namja bertopeng kelinci dengan masker putih.

"apa perlu kita mencari anggota keduabelas yang tau tentang Exo?" tanya namja bertopeng kelinci dengan warna abu-abu

"lebih baik kalian cari dulu jejak Exo. Kalau memang ada campur tangan dengan seseorang. Kalian urus orang itu" kata namja yang duduk tadi langsung berdiri

"baik…" jawab 10 namja lainnya dengan serempak

#

Luhan pov

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 7.00 PM, waktunya untuk makan malam. Karena menonton film tadi tak terasa sudah jam segitu. Zelo langsung ke dapur. Aku mengikutinya.

"aku makan malam tidak dengan nasi atau apa. tapi aku memakan cemilan" kata Zelo mengambil panci dan di isi dengan air, mengambil beberapa brokoli dan wortel, membersihkan sayuran itu lalu di potong potong dan di rebus. Setelah matang, Zelo meniriskannya dan meletakkan sayuran-sayuran itu di mangkuk, lalu mengambil sebuah garpu.

"mau hyeong?" tawarnya. Aku melihat brokoli dan wortel. Tadi saja saat aku makan aku memaksa untuk makan sayur. Sekarang aku di sodori semangkuk full sayuran. Aku sedikit mual melihat sayur hijau dan orange itu.

"aku tau hyeong itu suka daging. Tapi sayuran bagus untuk tubuh" kata Zelo langsung menancapkan garpunya pada sepotong brokoli, meletakkan mangkuknya. Dan memegang badanku

"mau ngapain kau?" tanyaku. Ternyata Zelo memaksaku untuk memakan sepotong brokoli yang ada di garpunya. Garpu yang ia pegang sudah ada di depanku, aku menutup mulutku dan menahan tangan Zelo.

"Zelo! Aku tidak suka!" seruku. Ternyata dia memang lebih cerdas dariku. Ia menginjak kakiku kuat-kuat, reflek tanganku membebaskan tangannya. Dan aku berteriak kesakitan, saat itu pula sepotong brokoli masuk ke mulutku.

"kunyah hyeong, terus di telan" kata Zelo sambil menahan rahang bawahku agar tidak memuntahkan brokoli itu. terpaksa aku mengunyahnya pelan-pelan lalu menelannya. Ekspresi wajahku menunjukkan rasa tidak enak. Zelo hanya tertawa melihatku.

"hyeong mau makan apa?" tanya Zelo. "kalo boleh dan kalo ada aku ingin domba" jawabku. "ohh lamb? Tunggu ya hyeong" kata Zelo sambil membuka kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan sepiring daging domba.

Menggiurkan sekali melihat daging yang terlihat segar itu, seperti domba yang baru saja di sembelih, dikuliti lalu dagingnya di potong dan di bawa pulang oleh Zelo. aku langsung merebut piring daging itu dari Zelo. Hendak memakan mentah-mentah daging itu. namun jitakan mendarat di kepalaku. Zelo langsung merebut piring itu lagi.

"makanlah setelah matang, ini masih mentah" kata Zelo. "aku sudah lapar" rengekku. "itu… makan sayur itu saja dulu" ucapnya. "tidak, aku mau itu…" rengekku sambil menunjuk piring yang Zelo pegang.

Zelo langsung menaruh piring itu ke meja yang ada di belakangnya. Aku berusaha mengambil namun di halang oleh Zelo. Reflek aku mendorong Zelo ke samping namun karena dia memegang bajuku, aku juga ikut jatuh dan menimpanya.

Kami berdua saling menatap. Dan tiba-tiba Zelo tertawa

"hyeong seperti anak kecil, hyeong kan sudah besar" katanya. Entah aku kerasukan apa jari telunjuk kananku menyentuh bibir Zelo. Dan Zelo terdiam.

Aku sangat tidak kuat melihat namja bertampang polos di hadapanku. Aku merasa aku jatuh cinta padanya, sangat

"hyeong…"gumamnya. Aku tidak mendengarkan gumamannya, tanpa sadar aku mencium bibirnya. Dia tampak terkejut, namun tak ada perlawanan darinya dan tak ada balasan darinya juga. Dia hanya diam mematung, mungkin karena saking kagetnya.

Tapi inilah sifatku suka membuat orang terkejut. Aku langsung berdiri lalu membantu Zelo berdiri. Pipinya sudah merona merah.

"kenapa hyeong lakukan itu? padahal hyeong bilang sendiri agar aku menganggap hyeong sebagai kakak sendiri, bukan…"

"tapi aku menganggapmu lain Zelo" aku memutus perkataannya. Dia pun diam, lalu beralih memasak lamb.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai masak, dan meletakkan steak lambnya di piring bersih, lalu memberikannya padaku. Setelah aku menerima steak itu, dia langsung berlalu sambil membawa semangkuk sayuran yang ia rebus tadi

Aku pun keluar dari dapur, untuk menyusulnya. Dan kulihat Zelo tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton film a werewolf boy. Aku pun mendekatinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sangat terfokus dengan film itu.

Aku tidak ingin menganggu keseriusannya jadi aku sibuk memakan steak yang aku bawa.

"film itu adalah film kesukaan kakak. Setelah melihat film ini pada tengah malam, pasti dia mengajakku ke hutan" kata Zelo. Aktivitasku terhenti lalu ku letakkan piring yang aku pegang ke meja.

"apa kau tidak pernah di ikuti oleh seorang serigala menakutkan?" tanyaku. "pernah, tapi bukan wujud serigala, melainkan seorang namja. Dia tinggi berwajah imut tapi suaranya bass, kata Jungki hyeong. dia adalah Chanyeol, dia tidak akan kuat melihat manusia hidup di depannya" kata Zelo.

"kau hampir di mangsanya?" Zelo mengangguk lalu dia menggulung lengan bajunya. Aku terkejut melihat bekas cakaran yang begitu jelas

"padahal aku tercakar oleh Chanyeol sudah 7 tahun yang lalu. Tapi bekas ini tidak pernah menghilang seperti memoriku tentang kematian Jungki hyeong dan ayah" kata Zelo

"kau dendam pada Chanyeol?"

"tidak, aku tidak pernah dendam pada siapapun, dendam itu tidak baik, hanya membuat diri sendiri terluka. Aku juga tidak dendam pada sang serigala yang membunuh ayah dan kakakku. Bahkan kalau saja serigala itu adalah hyeong. aku tidak akan balas dendam. Karena itu adalah hal yang sia-sia" kata Zelo

Zelo, kau…. kau memang anak yang baik.

#

Setelah makan, Aku langsung pergi menuju kamar yang aku tempati. Aku berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kris dan yang lain tau keberadaanku. Di tambah Matoki datang… apa yang akan terjadi pada Zelo?

Kenapa aku memikirkan anak itu terus sih?

"_hyeong, apa hyeong tidur lagi?"_

Mendengar suara itu aku sempat terdiam, sampai pintu kamarku sedikit terbuka, aku langsung pura-pura tidur.

#

Author pov

Zelo masuk ke kamar Luhan, dan melihat Luhan sudah tidur. Zelo langsung pergi ke balkon kamar Luhan alias kamar Jungki. Membawa sebuah bunga lily putih dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada di balkon.

"Jungki hyeong, sekarang aku tidak sendiri lagi. Ada Luhan hyeong sekarang. Dia sepertimu, dia baik dan peduli padaku. Kalau saja dia kembali ke klannya, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Hyeong, apa boleh aku melarang Luhan hyeong kembali ke hutan? Apakah itu tindakan yang kejam?" kata Zelo sambil melihat foto Jungki bersama dirinya.

Mendengar perkataan Zelo, Luhan langsung menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tega pada Zelo. Luhan merasa sesak di dadanya. Dan isakan mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. Zelo yang terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tidur memunggunginya.

Zelo langsung mendekati Luhan, lalu mengelus rambut Luhan. Tiba-tiba, Luhan berbalik dan menarik Zelo lalu memeluknya.

"aku tidak akan pergi darimu, Zelo. Aku janji" kata Luhan

"hyeong…?! Hyeong mendengar pembicaraanku pada kakak?" tanya Zelo

"aku mendengar semua perkataanmu pada imajinasimu itu. makanya aku menangis" jawab Luhan

Zelo tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya, tertidur di pelukan Luhan.

#

Luhan pov

#Keesokan harinya#

"Zelo…bangun"

Aku membangunkan Zelo yang tertidur di ranjang kamarku. Tapi tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Aku goyangkan badannya tetap saja tidak ada reaksi. Aku panic dan memeriksa nafasnya. Tak ada nafas?

Aku panic bukan main. Aku mondar-mandir kebingungan. Sampai terdengar cekikikan seseorang, aku pun menatap Zelo. Zelo menahan tawa sekuat tenaga lalu bangun.

"kau menipuku?" tanyaku kesal. "mianhae hyeong, hyeong lucu saat panic" jawabnya. "dasar kau itu…!" Seruku langsung loncat ke ranjang lalu menggelitik Zelo. Zelo terus tertawa kegelian.

"hyeong!..hahaha…lepasin…hahaha...perutku sudah sakit…hahaha" serunya di selingi tawaan.

"cukup hyeong, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Zelo. Aku berhenti lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"di rumah hyeong, hyeong tinggal dengan siapa saja?" tanya Zelo. "aku tinggal dengan 11 namja lain. 5 diantaranya adalah saudaraku 6 lainnya adalah couple kami" jawabku.

"apa aku kejam, memisahkan hyeong dengan couple hyeong?" tanya Zelo. Aku tersenyum miris dan menggelengkan kepala. "justru aku berterima kasih padamu, Zelo. Kalau saja tidak ada kau, mungkin hidupku tidak sebahagia ini" jawabku.

"bolehkah aku tau ada apa dengan hyeong dan couple hyeong?" tanya Zelo. "Sehun….dia itu namja yang emosional, siapa saja yang dekat denganku akan terancam olehnya. Kris, Kai, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Suho sampai menyerah untuk membantu hubunganku dengan Sehun. Aku ingin mengakhirinya, dan menganggap Sehun sebagai adikku saja. Tapi itu sulit, aku harus menemukan penggantinya" jawabku panjang lebar. Sedangkan Zelo hanya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya tak lupa mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"aku mengerti hyeong, suatu hari nanti hyeong akan menemukan orang itu" kata Zelo sambil mengacak rambutku.

"dasar kau ini, aku kan lebih tua darimu kenapa kau seperti itu padaku?" tanya Luhan. "wajah hyeong imut sih, jadi gak ketahuan kalau sebenarnya hyeong sudah…tua" kata Zelo. "enak aja aku tua, umurku masih 23 tahun" sangkalku.

"itukan umur manusia hyeong, bagaimana dengan umur werewolf hyeong? pasti 100 tahun lebih deh" kata Zelo. "enak saja" kesalku. "kalau misalnya hyeong adalah anak kedua, berarti kakaknya hyeong umurnya berapa ya…200 tahun ke atas ya? Bagaimana wajahnya ya" kata Zelo mulai mengkhayal.

_Tokkk_

"aishh, hyeong…sakit" keluh Zelo. "kau sih berpikiran aneh-aneh" jawabku. "tapi aku benarkan hyeong sudah tua" Aku semakin gemas dengan Zelo, sindiran Zelo memang sangat menusuk, tapi memang itu kenyataan dan kalau Zelo yang mengatakannya rasanya itu hal yang lucu. Aku langsung menggelitiknya lagi sebagai hukuman. Dia tidak berhenti tertawa sampai ambruk, kali ini aku di atasnya.

"ssshhh…hyeong sudah cukup, perutku sudah sakit" kata Zelo. Aku diam dan hanya menatap wajah Zelo, wajah polos Zelo.

"hyeong, mata hyeong menjadi merah… hyeong tidak papa?" tanyanya.

"kau manis sekali, Zelo" jawabku. Zelo terkejut, rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Zelo, aku sudah menemukan orang itu…dia adalah….kau" ujarku. Kali ini Zelo sedikit tersenyum, tapi senyumannya sulit di artikan.

_Tingg….. Tonggg_

Aktivitasku dan Zelo terhenti mendengar suara bel pintu. aku langsung turun dari ranjang. Zelo juga dan langsung keluar kamar

"hyeong tunggu di sini, jangan keluar ya" kata Zelo lalu menutup pintu kamar.

#

Dari dalam kamar aku mendengar suara beberapa namja termasuk Zelo.

"_Zelo, mianhae kita datang mendadak"_

"_tidak papa, Himchan hyeong"_

"_suasananya tampak sepi" _

"_yaa….kan aku tinggal sendirian"_

Aku begitu penasaran dengan orang-orang yang datang. Memang sifat beberapa manusia serigala adalah rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamarku dan keluar. Untung saja kamarku ada di lantai 2 dan aku bisa melihat ruang tengah dari dekat kamarku.

Aku melihat 2 namja asing sedang duduk bersama Zelo. Salah satu dari 2 namja itu tiba-tiba melihatku. Sontak aku langsung kembali ke kamarku.

"ada apa Himchan hyeong?" tanya Zelo

"aku melihat ada orang di lantai 2" jawab Himchan

"mungkin hanya halusinasi hyeong saja" kata Zelo

"begitu, baiklah. Jongup ayo kita pulang" kata Himchan

"baik…kita pergi dulu ya Zelo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Jongup

#

Aku duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Aku bodoh, kenapa harus keluar kamar. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, aku melihat ke arah pintu, ternyata Zelo yang masuk.

"tenang hyeong, mereka sudah pulang" kata Zelo

"mereka siapa?" tanyaku. "Himchan hyeong dan Jongup hyeong. mereka teman kampusku" jawab Zelo.

"oww….. mianhae Zelo, aku melanggar perintahmu" Zelo tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. Inilah tindakan Zelo yang mulai aku sukai, mengelus kepalaku.

"tidak papa, aku sudah tau sifat hyeong, aku mengatakan itu, agar mereka tidak tau kalau hyeong ada di sini" kata Zelo.

Kenapa dia menyembunyikanku? Bukan memberitahukan aku ada bersamanya, apa mungkin dia tidak mau aku diketahui oleh siapapun?

"kalau hyeong ketahuan oleh mereka, mungkin saja hyeong tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi" kata Zelo. Aku terkejut dan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Zelo berkata seperti itu, apa mungkin 2 temannya itu adalah Matoki generasi 2? Yaa…generasi pertamanya adalah orang tua mereka tapi sudah kami bunuh satu per satu.

"sudah lupakan saja hyeong, hyeong akan aman di sini" kata Zelo. "kau tidak masuk kuliah?" tanyaku. "tidak, hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah" jawabnya.

"oh iya hyeong, apa hyeong serius dengan ucapan hyeong tadi? Apa mungkin seorang werewolf menyukai manusia biasa?" tanya Zelo.

"aku serius, dan itu mungkin saja terjadi, contohnya Chanyeol, dia dulu sedikit liar, karena baru saja menjadi werewolf setelah menjadi couple Baekhyun. dia itu dulunya manusia sepertimu" jawabku.

"tapi aku…." Belum selesai Zelo berbicara, aku menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman, kali ini dia tidak terkejut, malah langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku. Ia reflek membuka mulutnya, memberi jalan lidahku untuk mengabsen gigi ratanya dan lain-lain.

"emm…hyeong…jangan…mendorongku.." perkataanya tidak terdengar jelas karena kami masih bertautan. Ia pun terbaring di ranjangku. Aku melepas tautan kami, menatap wajahnya.

"maukah kau menjadi milikku, Zelo?" tanyaku. Zelo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku melanjutkan aktivitasku dengan Zelo.

#

#

Pukul 03.30 PM

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, aku melihat Zelo masih tertidur pulas di ranjangku, wajah damai saat dia tidur benar-benar menenangkan hati.

Namja yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun, kini menjadi milikku, dan akan aku usahakan dia tidak di ganggu oleh orang lain maupun serigala lain.

Aku langsung keluar kamar, dan pergi menuju ruang tengah, aku melihat acara televisi yang bagiku bagus. Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang turun dari lantai 2, dia adalah Zelo. Kali ini ia menggunakan jamper, skateboard dan topi.

"hyeong aku mau pergi ke komunitas, hyeong mau ikut?" tanyanya. "tidak, aku di rumah saja" jawabku.

"baiklah, kalau ada sesuatu, hubungi aku ya hyeong, oh iya, nanti malam bulan purnama, hyeong mau ikut ke hutan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menatap matanya.

"baiklah, nanti malam aku ikut denganmu" jawabku. "sampai jumpa hyeong" pamitnya langsung keluar rumah dan pergi

#

#

**To Be Continued**

#

#


	2. Matoki or Wolves

**Cast**

**EXO Members, BAP Members, 6 members of Seventeen**

**Genre: **

**Supranatural, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance (?), etc.**

**Rate: **

**T (maybe)**

**#**

**Sheldon Peter Lankton Presents**

**Please review after reading this story… ^^**

**#**

**#**

Author pov

Zelo pergi menuju kawasan Myeondeong street, kali ini dia bertemu dengan komunitas street dancer, BAP. Namun sepertinya masih sepi, jadi Zelo bermain dengan skateboard kesayangannya menunggu teman-temannya datang.

"_permainan skateboardmu bagus" _

Seorang namja berjamper hitam tiba-tiba muncul bersama seorang namja dengan jaket kulit dan topi.

"ohh…terima kasih" jawab Zelo sambil tersenyum.

"kau…bukannya Kyungsoo hyeong?" tanya Zelo

"ohh…kau Zelo ya? Tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi, oh iya ini saudaraku, Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo.

"senang berkenalan denganmu, Baexian hyeong" kata Zelo tak sengaja memanggil nama panggilan Baekhyun yang biasa di gunakan Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Zelo dengan mata yang merah. Zelo sedikit takut.

"kau tau Luhan, Zelo?" tanya Baekhyun to the point. Zelo makin panik, namja yang baru bertemu dengannya kini mencurigainya.

"ti…tidak, aku tidak tau, dia siapa? Hyeong kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Zelo mengalihkan tema.

"jangan mencoba mengalihkan tema, Zelo. Kau pasti kenal dengan Luhan. karena hanya dia yang memanggilku seperti itu" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang awalnya hanya bengong ria, langsung menatap Zelo setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. dua pasang mata merah sedang menatap Zelo. Zelo makin takut, langsung lari dari 2 namja itu.

Zelo terus berlari dan sering kali melihat belakang apakah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengejarnya. Saat Zelo menghadap ke depan, ia langsung berhenti mendadak. Kyungsoo ada di depannya, saat berbalik di belakangnya sudah ada Baekhyun.

"ku mohon hyeong, jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata Zelo sambil menutup wajahnya.

"mianhae, kami membuatmu takut" kata Kyungsoo langsung merubah warna matanya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Zelo mengintip sedikit lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"lain kali jangan membuatku takut, hyeong mengerti" kata Zelo. "tunggu…kau tidak takut kami memangsamu?" tanya Baekhyun. Zelo menyeringai.

"tentu saja tidak, dari awal aku bertemu Kyungsoo hyeong, aku sudah tau hyeong adalah werewolf, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun hyeong" kata Zelo.

"berarti kau…. Matoki?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai was was. "ehh? Tidak…bukan…aku ini penjaga hutan terlarang yang terakhir…untuk saat ini" jawab Zelo langsung berbalik dan pergi kembali ke Myeondeong street.

"tunggu!" seru Baekhyun menyusul Zelo bersama Kyungsoo.

#

#

"kau bilang penjaga hutan? Berarti kau keluarga Jungki hyeong? tapi kenapa kau manusia? Apa jangan-jangan kau setengah werewolf?" tanya Baekhyun. Zelo menghelakan nafas. "apa aku tampak seperti seorang werewolf? Jungki itu kakakku bukan ayahku" jawab Zelo.

"hey! Zelo! Kau membawa anggota baru?" tanya Baekho. "emm…aku bertemu dengan mereka di sini, tadi. Karena masih sepi aku mengajak mereka jalan-jalan dulu" jawab Zelo berbohong.

"hyeong, Zelo memiliki aroma tubuh yang bercampur… kau tau kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"iya, dari bau khas Jungki hingga….Luhan…apa benar dia tidak tau Luhan ada di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"hey! Hyeong! mau gabung dengan kita?" tanya Baekho. "tidak, terima kasih. Kami sudah bergabung di komunitas singer. Kami juga tidak jago dance" jawab Kyungsoo.

"baiklah" jawab Baekho

"ayo teman-teman, kita mulai. Mudah mudahan, uang yang kita dapat banyak" kata Minhyuk.

"iya!" jawab semua anggota komunitas

Zelo sibuk dengan komunitasnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya melihat Zelo menari sesuai lagu yang terputar. Zelo adalah anggota yang paling disukai. Khususnya kaum noona dan ahjumma. Jadi setiap ia menari pasti banyak ahjumma yang memberikan mereka uang, dan juga cubitan gemas ke Zelo setelah Zelo selesai menari.

Setelah selesai, Zelo pulang ke rumah, kali ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah pergi. Sesampainya di depan rumah, seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde berkacamata tampak berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"anda siapa ya?" tanya Zelo. Namja itu menatap Zelo, lalu pergi begitu saja ke arah hutan.

"tampaknya semua saudaranya sedang mencari Luhan hyeong" batin Zelo. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah

"aku pulang…." seru Zelo

"kau sudah pulang Zelo? Kau mau aku masakkan apa?" tanya Luhan

"tidak usah hyeong, aku masih kenyang, tadi aku ditraktir temanku" jawab Zelo

#

#

Luhan pov

Zelo telah kembali, karena dia tampak kelelahan, aku ingin membuatkannya sesuatu. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan sudah makan. Padahal aku ingin makan bersamanya.

"hyeong lapar ya?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi sepertinya perutku tidak mendukungku, rasanya sakit sekali karena menahan lapar.

"kalau hyeong ingin memasak, lakukan saja. Kenapa harus menungguku?" tanya Zelo. "karena…aku ingin makan bersamamu" jawabku. Zelo tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"baiklah, kalau itu mau hyeong, aku menurut saja, hyeong ingin masak apa, itu terserah hyeong, aku mau mandi dulu" ujarnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Akhirnya dia mau juga, tunggu…kenapa aku manja sekali dengannya? Aku kan semenya kok malah dia yang tampak jadi seme bukan uke?

Aku langsung masuk ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Beberapa menit kemudian masakanku sudah jadi, bersamaan dengan Zelo yang baru saja turun tangga. Kali ini ia menggunakan longcoat.

"hyeong setelah makan malam, kita ke hutan ya" ucapnya.

"ohhh baiklah, nah ayo makan dulu" Aku langsung duduk di tempat biasanya, begitu juga dengan Zelo, duduk di kursi yang menghadapku.

"emmm…babyZelo…" panggilku.

"nde? Ada apa hyeong?"

"kenapa saat itu kau langsung menerimaku?" tanyaku.

Zelo diam, dia juga tidak mengerti bisa seperti itu, dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa melakukan itu.

"entahlah hyeong, saat itu pikiran dan hatiku seperti berseteru. Tapi aku lebih memilih mengikuti kata hati saja, jadi aku terima hyeong" jawabnya

"kau tidak menyesal?" tanyaku. "tidak, karena aku juga menyukai hyeong sejak dulu, aku sudah mengetahui dan mengenal hyeong. saat usiaku masih 6 tahun. Aku sering melihat hyeong dengan Jungki hyeong bermain, bercanda, dan lain-lain" ucapnya.

"lalu? Seperti itu saja, kau sudah mengenalku?" tanyaku.

"tidak, seharusnya hyeong juga mengenalku, aku kan adiknya Jungki hyeong, hyeong masih ingat dengan palu plastic yang sering digunakan untuk memukul kepala hyeong?" tanyanya

"palu..plastik? palu yang…." Kataku sambil mengingat sesuatu. Zelo membuka lemari kecil yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu kulihat palu plastik dan beberapa mainan lainnya. Aku mulai ingat, Zelo adalah anak kecil yang suka menggangguku, anak kecil yang sangat jahil, anak kecil yang selalu memukul kepalaku dengan palu plastic setiap bertemu.

_#_

_Flashback On_

"_Ihh…dasar…serigala jelek…. Tuk tuk tuk..rassaakan!" seru little Zelo_

"_Aduhh…aduhh" keluh Luhan_

"_Ihh kalo jadi manusia, hyeong tambah tua…" ejek little Zelo_

"_Ehhh enak aja tua, kulitku mulus lebih mulus dari kamu, bocah jelek" balas Luhan_

"_huweee…Jungki hyeong… ahjusshi ini jahat!" rengek little Zelo_

"_ehh aku gak setua itu!" seru Luhan_

"_Luhan…." kata Jungki_

"_ampun…ampun…sudah jangan nangis, dasar bocah licik" kata Luhan_

_Flashback End_

_#_

"ternyata kau…. astaga, anak jahil itu sekarang jadi seperti ini? Anak jahil itu adik Jungki yaitu kau? kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanyaku

"itu karena hyeong terlalu tua untuk menyadarinya" sindir Zelo

Sakit aku di sindir seperti itu. Tapi karena Zelo yang berkata itu dengan wajah imutnya, apa boleh buat…

"lagipula, aku tidak mau kalau hyeong melukaiku. Biasanya werewolf suka memaksa, kalau aku tolak nanti hyeong langsung menyiksaku. Tapi kalau hyeong memang tidak suka, tidak papa. Tadi kan hyeong hanya menciumku saja, lalu tertidur. Pasti semalam hyeong gak tidur" kata Zelo

"aku tidak sekejam itu Zel, tapi memang benar aku sedikit suka memaksa. Iya…begitulah aku semalam tidak tidur" kata Luhan.

Zelo terkekeh mendengar perkataan jujur Luhan. "baru kali ini aku bertemu serigala sepolos hyeong" kata Zelo membuat Luhan memblushing ria.

#

Author pov

Setelah Luhan dan Zelo selesai makan malam, mereka pun pergi ke hutan tapi sebelumnya Luhan di suruh Zelo untuk menggunakan jubah milik Jungki. Tujuannya sih untuk menghilangkan bau khas tubuhnya. Luhan pun menggunakannya lalu mereka berangkat ke hutan.

Setibanya di hutan, Zelo duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang

"kau menunggu apa, Zel?" tanya Luhan

"aku menunggu seekor kucing hitam, setiap aku datang kemari, ia selalu datang" jawab Zelo

"ada apa dengan kucing itu?" tanya Luhan

"kucing itu peliharaanku, hyeong" jawab Zelo

Beberapa menit mereka menunggu, tapi kucing hitam itu tidak datang, melainkan 2 orang namja datang menghampiri Zelo dan Luhan. 2 namja itu adalah namja yang di kenal oleh mereka berdua, mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu muncul? Karena mereka berdualah yang sudah mencurigai Zelo tentang hilangnya Luhan.

"eh? Hyeong?" tanya Zelo

"kau datang kemari untuk apa, Zelo?" tanya Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun menatap curiga dengan namja berjubah dibelakang Zelo.

"aku menunggu kucing hitamku. Tapi dia tidak muncul juga" jawab Zelo

"kucing itu sudah mati" kata Kyungsoo

"hyeong tau dari mana?" tanya Zelo

"karena aku yang membunuh kucing itu. dia mengganggu saat aku berburu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"hyeong jahat! Dia kan kucing peliharaanku" kata Zelo

"Zelo, siapa namja yang ada di belakangmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"emm…dia…dia…temanku, hyeong. namanya...Yamada" kata Zelo

"kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"dia pemalu dan penakut, tapi jiwa penasarannya tinggi… baiklah, hyeong, kami pergi dulu" kata Zelo

"dan Kyungsoo hyeong…kau berhutang kucing padaku" lanjut Zelo menatap kesal Kyungsoo. Lalu pergi dengan Yamada alias Luhan.

#

#

Zelo dan Luhan sudah kembali dari hutan, dan saat hendak masuk rumah, sesosok namja misterius diam-diam memotret mereka dari jarak 50 meter dari Zelo dan Luhan.

"Zel…" gumam Luhan

"ada apa hyeong?" tanya Zelo

"tidak papa, ayo masuk" kata Luhan langsung masuk bersama Zelo

#

#1 bulan kemudian#

Zelo sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Yongguk dan Himchan, di rumah Himchan. Zelo terpaksa meninggalkan Luhan lebih lama karena Himchan merengek agar dia datang.

"Zelo, kami pernah berpikir soal anggota baru klub. Tapi aku teringat dengan kau. jadi aku memutuskan untuk memintamu kembali ke klub" kata Yongguk

"tapi hyeong….hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan tugas keluargaku" kata Zelo

"kau itu anak yang sangat cerdas, rencanamu selalu berhasil, pemikiranmu selalu tepat. Kami butuh itu" kata Yongguk

"lagipula, kau hanya sendirian di rumah kan? Apa ada yang kamu sembunyikan?" tanya Himchan

"tidak, tapi aku tidak suka cara kalian…. membunuh itu tidak baik. Hyeong aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Zelo. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, Yongguk sudah menarik tangannya, dan mendorongnya menabrak tembok. Zelo tidak bisa kabur sekarang karena terjebak di antara Himchan, Yongguk, dan tembok.

"hyeong aku tidak suka di paksa" kata Zelo.

"aku tidak memaksamu, tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak segan-segan membakar hutan terlarang itu, Zel" kata Yongguk

"atau membunuh namja ini" kata Himchan sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya dan Luhan yang hendak masuk ke rumah setelah kembali dari hutan

"dia hyeongmu kan? Atau boyfriendmu? Karena dia merangkulmu tidak biasa" tanya Himchan

"jangan pernah menyentuh dia" kata Zelo

"jadi benar, namja yang ada di lantai 2 itu nyata? dan dia tinggal bersamamu? Kembalilah ke klub atau kau akan melihat namja itu mati, Zelo" kata Yongguk

Zelo mulai keringat dingin, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana… ia tidak mau hutan terbakar, ia juga tidak mau Luhan disakiti oleh 2 hyeong licik ini.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali dengan kalian, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengusik hutan ataupun hyeongku" kata Zelo

"itu sudah pasti, kau bisa mengandalkanku" kata Yongguk

"ambillah ini" kata Himchan memberikan sebuah kotak berisi jubah hitam dan topeng Totomato milik Zelo yang dulu sempat Zelo buang.

Zelo masih diam, antara mengambil barang itu atau tidak…

"kau tidak mau hyeongmu menunggu lama kan?" tanya Yongguk

Zelo langsung mengambil kotak itu. "aku pergi dulu hyeong" kata Zelo langsung pergi dari rumah Yongguk

#

#

Zelo pov

Aku langsung pergi menuju rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa Luhan hyeong menyapa hangat padaku.

"Zelo, kau sudah pulang? Mau makan malam?" tanya Luhan

"tidak hyeong, aku sudah makan sebelum pulang, apa hyeong sudah makan?" tanyaku balik

"sudah, karena aku sudah kelewat lapar jadi aku membuat ramen. Ohh iya apa yang kau bawa itu Zelo?" tanya Luhan

Aku sedikit gugup saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu. "ini kado untuk seniorku, Daehyun hyeong. oh iya, hyeong aku ke kamarku dulu ya" jawabku bohong

"ne, babyZelo" kata Luhan langsung duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi. Aku langsung naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya

#

Setelah aku masuk kamarku, aku meletakkan kotak yang aku bawa ke kasur dan membukanya, aku masih tidak percaya, jubah yang dulu aku buang kini kembali lagi. Apakah aku harus rela menjadi musuh untuk Luhan hyeong?

Aku menutup kotak itu lalu meletakkannya di atas lemari, kebetulan ada beberapa kotak dengan ukuran yang sama di atas lemari jadi aku menaruh kotak itu di sisi belakang, agar Luhan hyeong tidak mengetahuinya. Aku langsung merebahkan badanku ke kasur dan menatap langit-langit, tak sadar aku sudah melamun hingga….

Wha!

"Luhan hyeong!" seruku setelah tiba-tiba muncul wajah mengejutkan di depanku, di hadapanku. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk, Luhan hyeong duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan polos + bingung.

"ani hyeong…aku tidak papa" kataku setelah aku yakin apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

"sungguh? Ekspresimu menunjukkan kau sedang bingung" kata Luhan

"hyeong aku lelah, aku mau tidur dulu" kataku.

"unnn…baiklah aku juga harus tidur kalau begitu" kata Luhan langsung turun dari ranjangku

"ihh hyeong, hyeong tidur di sini saja. Sekali-kali gantian, kan aku sudah sering tidur dengan hyeong di kamar hyeong. sekarang di kamarku" ujarku.

"bagaimana kalau kali ini kita tidur di kamar masing-masing saja?" tawarnya.

"tidak mau, hari ini suhu sedang dingin, selimutku kurang hangat, kalau ada hyeong di sebelahku pasti lebih hangat" jawabku

"huuhh…dasar licik….bisa bisanya kau mengandalkan iklim saat ini. Baiklah aku tidur denganmu" ujarnya lalu berbaring di sebelahku. Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya seperti guling, hangat sekali rasanya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, aku tertidur

#

Luhan pov

Akhirnya dia tertidur, aku hendak turun dari ranjang, tapi pelukannya masih cukup kuat, aku menatap wajah damainya, dia sudah tertidur pulas tapi kenapa pelukannya tidak meregang juga, apa boleh buat kali ini aku tidur di kamarnya.

#

Keesokan harinya

#Di kediaman Exo Wolves#

"aku masih curiga dengan Zelo" kata Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa

"memang ada apa dengan namja itu, hyeong?" tanya Tao

"bau tubuhnya dominan dengan bau tubuh Luhan. pasti dia menyembunyikan Luhan selama ini" jawab Kyungsoo

"kau serius?" tanya Sehun

"iya… tapi yang aku pikirkan wajah Zelo kenapa persis dengan Totomato. Setauku Totomato sudah mati itupun di hadapan wakil ketua mereka Tatsmato" kata Kyungsoo

"tidak, Choi Junhong belum mati, dia masih hidup hanya saja dia menghilang dan mengundurkan diri dari Warriors" kata Kris.

"berarti Zelo adalah Junhong?" tanya Chanyeol. "tidak juga, kau belum punya bukti yang kuat kan? Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, walaupun wajahnya sangat mirip bukan berarti itu dia" kata Suho

"bagaimana kalau besok malam kita datang ke rumah Zelo, apakah Luhan ada di sana atau tidak" kata Lay

"itu ide yang bagus" kata Chen dan Xiumin

#

#

Keesokan harinya

Luhan pov

#Di rumah Zelo#

"hyeong! ayo kita jalan-jalan. Hyeong gak pernah keluar" kata Zelo

"baiklah, kali ini aku ikut denganmu" Zelo langsung menarik tanganku dan keluar rumah. Tak lupa aku mengunci pintu rumah. Kali ini kita pergi dengan mobil sportnya, jadi aku yang menyetir

"kita kemana Zelo?" tanyaku. "kita ke supermarket saja hyeong, aku mau membeli bahan, kulkas sudah kosong" jawabnya. Aku pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yaa…normal lah..

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, kami turun dan bergegas masuk, ke supermarket. Zelo langsung mengambil troli dan menyuruhku mendorongnya, sedangkan Zelo yang memilih belanjaannya.

Saat di bagian fruits & veggies corner. Tanpa sengaja Zelo menabrak seorang namja yang sedang sibuk memilih belanjaan

"mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" kata Zelo

"loh? babyZel? Kau…." tanya namja yang membawa keranjang

"kenapa ada di sini?" lanjut namja berjaket hitam

"eh, Youngjae hyeong…Daehyun hyeong. aku sedang belanja, bersama hyeongku" jawab Zelo

2 namja yang dipanggil Zelo dengan nama Youngjae dan Daehyun tadi langsung menatapku. Mereka berdua langsung tersenyum padaku, aku pun tersenyum kepada mereka juga.

"dia seperti bukan Jungki hyeong, Zelo" kata Daehyun

"Jungki hyeong kan sudah tiada, dia…namanya Luhan, dia…" kata Zelo

"namjachingumu? Wahh imut ketemu imut" kata Daehyun

"ohh iya, kalian sering belanja kemari?" tanyaku dan kedua namja itu mengangguk. "iya, karena kami sering mengunjungi Yoseob dan Ren, mereka berdua kan kerja di sini" kata Youngjae

#

Author pov

Setelah perbincangan itu, Daehyun langsung menatap Zelo

"Zelo, bisakah kami berbicara denganmu? Bertiga saja" kata Daehyun

"baiklah, hyeong. Luhan hyeong, tolong pilihkan daging sapi dan lambnya ya. Aku akan segera kembali" kata Zelo setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan dia pergi dengan Youngjae dan Daehyun, ke pojokan sekitar 65 meter dari Luhan

"dia itu werewolf kan?" tanya Youngjae sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk memilih daging dengan cara 'yang mana yang ku pilih'.

"ne hyeong. dia werewolf, dia sahabatnya Jungki hyeong" jawab Zelo

"dia Exo Wolves?" tanya Daehyun.

"emm…bukan, dia kelompok Wolves yang lain" jawab Zelo

"ingat Zelo, kau sudah memilih kembali pada Warriors, jadi kalau dia adalah Exo, kau harus membawanya ke base camp, mengerti?" kata Daehyun

"mm- mengerti hyeong" kata Zelo

"baiklah, ayo kita temui dia lagi, sepertinya dia sudah selesai memilih" kata Youngjae

#

#

"apa masih ada yang kurang, Zelos?" tanya Luhan

"tidak hyeong, ayo kita langsung ke kasir" kata Zelo

"baiklah, sampai jumpa Daehyun, Youngjae" pamit Luhan

"sampai jumpa" jawab Daehyun dan Youngjae

#

Setelah membayar Zelo bergegas menarik Luhan dan masuk ke dalam mobil, kali ini Zelo yang menyetir

"kau kenapa Zelo?" tanya Luhan

"hyeong hati-hati dengan orang yang bernama Ren dan Yoseob yah" kata Zelo

"kenapa? aku tidak tau 2 orang itu" kata Luhan

"yang tadi di kasir, itu Ren namanya, lalu yang tadi sedang merapikan barang di bagian kosmetik itu Yoseob, asal hyeong tau, mereka Matoki hyeong. kalau mereka menyadari hyeong adalah Exo Wolves, mereka akan menangkap hyeong" kata Zelo

"kenapa bisa kau kenal dengan penjahat?" tanya Luhan

"mereka teman satu universitasku hyeong, tapi aku tidak suka dengan Matoki hyeong, mereka membunuh para penghuni hutan, itu kan bertolak belakang dengan tugasku" kata Zelo

"tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Zelo, karena Matoki sudah kehilagan Totomato. Totomato adalah anggota yang paling ditakuti Exo Wolves" kata Luhan

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Zelo

"Totomato alias Junhong, adalah anggota Matoki yang kelewat jeniusnya. Semua rencananya selalu berhasil, perhitungannya selalu tepat. Tapi untung saja dia sudah dibunuh oleh Xiumin" kata Luhan

"ohh begitu" kata Zelo

'hyeong tidak mengerti, hyeong tidak tau. Akulah Totomato, aku belum mati, tapi aku mengundurkan diri dari Matoki, hanya saja Yongguk hyeong memaksaku kembali' batin Zelo

#

Sesampainya di rumah, Zelo dan Luhan masuk ke dalam, Luhan langsung menuju kamar untuk mandi, Zelo langsung ke dapur untuk menata belanjaan yang ia bawa ke kulkas dan lemari.

Awwwuuu~~~~~~

Zelo langsung terdiam kaku, suara lolongan itu cukup keras, dan ia yakin serigala itu ada di halaman sisi rumahnya yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan, dan juga ia yakin serigalanya tidak cuma satu.

Zelo langsung bergegas ke halaman rumah, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, benar dugaannya, ada 5 namja datang, 2 diantaranya adalah namja yang di temuinya saat akan berkumpul dengan komunitas dancenya, 1 orang lagi adalah namja misterius yang di temuinya saat ia pulang dari kegiatan komunitas, dan 2 lagi ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Kyungsoo hyeong? Baekhyun hyeong? mau apa malam-malam datang kemari?" tanya Zelo

"dimana Luhan?" tanya seorang namja dengan wajah poker facenya

"aku tidak…tau" jawab Zelo

"kau jangan berbohong pada kami, bocah" kata namja yang paling tinggi

"kami tau kau menyembunyikannya, bau tubuhmu itu, bercampur antara khasmu, Jungki, dan yang paling kuat adalah Luhan" kata seorang namja dengan wajah angelicnya

Zelo menghelakan nafas. Dia tidak menjawab semua perkataan yang terlontar dari para wolves di depannya.

Luhan yang melihat Zelo dan kelima wolves ada di halaman langsung keluar kamar menyusul Zelo.

#

"Zelo…..!" seru Luhan

"Luhan hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ternyata benar kau ada di sini, Xiaolu?" tanya Sehun

"untuk apa kalian mencariku?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja untuk membawamu kembali ke rumah" kata namja yang paling tinggi

"sudahlah Kris, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku sudah punya kehidupan baru, dan Sehun, maaf aku sudah tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi, kini aku sudah punya Zelo. Dan aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai adik" kata Luhan membuat 5 wolves itu terkejut

"Suho, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kris pada namja berwajah angelic itu.

"apa boleh buat kita bawa paksa dia" jawab Suho. Mendengar itu Zelo langsung melindungi Luhan

"kalian tidak bisa mengambil Luhan hyeong" kata Zelo

"apa kau mau mati, bocah? Kau hanya penjaga hutan yang lemah, berbeda dengan Jungki, kau tampak seperti bocah penakut" kata Kris sambil mendekati Zelo.

Plakk

Zelo menampar pipi Kris cukup kuat. Kemudian Zelo menarik kerah baju Kris

"dengar, jangan pernah membandingkan ku dengan hyeongku, aku tidak suka itu. Jungki hyeong adalah Jungki hyeong. Aku adalah aku. Kami berbeda" kata Zelo langsung mendorong Kris

Kris sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini ada seorang manusia berhasil membuatnya terluka selain Matoki.

"pergilah, hyeong… aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian membawa Luhan hyeong" kata Zelo

Kris yang notabenenya serigala paling keras kepala, tidak mau pergi, justru dia merubah dirinya menjadi seekor serigala seukuran kuda pacuan, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Zelo…" gumam Luhan

"tidak papa, hyeong… aku akan melindungi hyeong" kata Zelo

Kris mulai berlari dan hendak menerkam Zelo, Zelo hanya diam di tempat, seperti orang pasrah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya orang yang menerima tantangan. Zelo tau kelemahan Kris. Dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu di balik longcoatnya

"Zelooo!" seru Luhan

Saat Kris hendak mencakar wajah Zelo, Zelo mengeluarkan sesuatu itu dan menjadi pelindung wajahnya.

"kau tidak akan berani merusaknya kan?" tanya Zelo, yang dia bawa adalah Alpaca Ace milik Kris yang hilang 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Ace…dia masih ada?" tanya Kris. Zelo menggoyangkan tangan yang memegang boneka Alpaca ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kepala Kris mengikuti arah tangan Zelo

"kalau kau berani mencoba menyentuhku atau Luhan hyeong, aku tidak segan-segan membunuh Acemu" kata Zelo

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kris duduk dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Zelo. Zelo meletakkan boneka Ace di hadapan Kris.

"hyeong, aku kembalikan boneka ini. 2 tahun yang lalu, aku menemukannya di dekat sungai, keadaannya sedikit lusuh dan basah, jadi aku membawa pulang dan membersihkannya lalu menyimpannya di tempat yang aman" kata Zelo

"kau tau, kenapa 2 tahun yang lalu boneka itu ada di pinggir sungai?" tanya Kris. "aku dengar hyeong di kejar oleh sekelompok orang berjubah hitam" kata Zelo

"apakah saat itu kau melihat orangnya?" tanya Kris. Zelo hanya diam, dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, tentu saja tidak, karena dulu yang mengejar Kris adalah Himchan dan dirinya.

"tidak hyeong" jawab Zelo. "nama samarannya Totomato, alias blue masked bunny. Wajahmu, mirip dengannya" kata Kris

"ohhh..begitu…" kata Zelo.

"baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, karena kau telah mengembalikan Alpacaku" kata Kris

"aku tidak terima hyeong, bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun

"kau bisa mendengar jawaban Luhan" kata Kris

"aku tidak ikut kalian" kata Luhan

"kau dengar sendirikan? Ayo kita kembali" kata Kris lalu pergi setelah mengambil Alpacanya, di susul Suho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun mendekati Zelo

"ingat Zelo, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepas, Luhanku untukmu. Dan aku akan selalu mencari cara untuk membunuhmu, ingat itu" bisik Sehun langsung pergi menyusul kawanannya.

Setelah mereka pergi, Zelo langsung terduduk, entah kenapa dia menjadi lemah. Luhan langsung memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"hyeong, sejujurnya aku takut. Saat Sehun hyeong menatapku, dia seperti hendak membunuhku, lalu dia mengancamku" kata Zelo

"tenang, mereka sudah pergi, aku senang kau menyembunyikan ketakutanmu tadi, kau hebat bisa membuat Kris kalah" kata Luhan

#

Di saat itu, nampak sesosok pria berjamper putih dan topi hitam, berdiri di balik pohon pinggir jalan, sekitar 100 meter dari Zelo dan Luhan

"kena kau, Totomato. Ternyata kau menyembunyikan Exo wolves. Tapi aku juga berterima kasih karena mendekatkan wolves dengan warriors" ujar namja asing itu lalu pergi.

#

TBC


End file.
